Truths, Dares, and CATS!
by Mythology-Nut
Summary: This story takes place after the war. Percy likes Annabeth and Annabeth ike him. Will they get together before summer's over? Or will they lose their chance? Please read if you want to find out about this cat buisness. :P Truth or Dare at the begining but the turns into a normal story. Fluff/Flirting A little OOC. Percabet and Thalico. R&R People!
1. The Dare

Percy's P.O.V

It was a hot day and everyone was sitting around bored. I decided to call my friends to come have some fun. I ran outside cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin, and jogged over to the Athena cabin to get my friend Annabeth. I knocked on the door and one of Annabeth's half-brothers, Malcolm, opened the door.

"Hey Percy," Malcolm said.

"Hi Malcolm, is Annabeth here?" I asked.

"Yeah, just wait a minute"" replied Malcolm. "Annabeth!" he called. From inside the cabin I heard Annabeth sigh in irritation.

"What Malcolm" she shouted.

"Percy is here to see you." He yelled back. I heard her sigh once more and then she came to the door. She thanked Malcolm and then he disappeared back into the cabin.

"So Seaweed Brain, what do you want?" she asked me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come play some games in my cabin." I explained.

"Sure" she told me.

"Cool lets go find the others"

After we had found Thalia, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, and Silena we headed back to cabin 3. We all sat in a circle on the floor. Well everyone except for Thalia, she kicked the beanbag chair over from the corner and flopped onto it.

"So" Thalia asked, "What are we playing?"

"OOH! I know what we should play!" squealed Silena.

Everyone groaned. Any game idea that Silena had would either be something really annoying or something really embarrassing.

"Let's play Truth or Dare" Silena said.

What?! I didn't want to play truth or dare! That could be really painful, really embarrassing and really annoying all wrapped into one game! Plus Silena is obsessed with trying to get Annabeth and me together. This game could either end up really, really good or really, really bad for me.

"Aw, come on guys" Silena whined.

We all mumbled assent and the terror began.

"Thalia, Truth or dare?" Travis asked.

"Dare" was Thalia's answer.

"Fine. I dare you to…electrocute yourself" Travis finished. Thalia grinned like a little kid on Christmas. Man, is she strange sometimes. She snapped her fingers and electricity crawled over them. She searched the wall for a moment before walking over and sticking her finger into an electrical socket. The lights in the cabin flashed and everyone's hair stood on end, especially Thalia's. We watched in shock as Thalia stood still, head back, laughing like a maniac.

"That was awesome!" she shouted. She fixed her hair then threw herself down on the beanbag chair, fist-bumping Travis. The game continued on like this.

We had been playing this game for 30 minutes and already Nico had eaten 3 pies in under 2 minutes, Thalia had licked 7 batteries, Grover was wearing an "I'm a Barbie Girl" T-shirt, Connor and Travis were both wearing hot pink jeans and wigs, Clarisse was currently hopping around on one foot and spinning in circles and Annabeth and I had kissed 13 times.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Connor asked.

"Dare I guess" I told him.

"I dare you…to run around camp screaming Mr. D is an idiot." He challenged.

"Bring it." I retorted. With that said I got up and left the cabin.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Oh. My. Gods. Percy is _so_ dead. Mr. D is going to beat the crap out of him. We heard a bunch of yelling outside then Percy came running in to the cabin with grapevines wrapped tightly around his neck. He pulled at them, gasping for air. I jumped up and grabbed my dagger, slicing through the vines.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. He whimpered and wrapped himself around my shins. He was shaking like crazy, probably from the lack of circulation.

"Hey guys we should continue this later, okay? I'm going to take Percy to the infirmary."

They all mumbled okay's and left Percy's cabin. I gently encouraged him to get up and go to the infirmary.

When we got there, I laid him down in a bed, giving him some nectar and a square of ambrosia. The red marks ringing his neck were starting to fade to a light pink.

"Okay Percy, I'm going to go back to the cabin now alright?" Percy shook his head like crazy.

"Nuh-uh, no way, definitely not. I would much rather prefer you stay here." He said quietly. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. He patted the bed beside him gingerly. I came and sat down in his lap. I kind of had a crush on Percy so I decided I'd give him a few hints. As predicted his eyes widened and he looked at me like I was insane.

"Um Annabeth? You feeling okay?" he said nervously.

I kissed him on the cheek, stood up and walked out, throwing a flirtatious wink at him over my shoulder.

"Later Percy." I said.

Percy's P.O.V

I think I just died and went to heaven. Annabeth was acting really strange and flirty. I'm not complaining though, I mean, come on! She was sitting on my lap. I got up an hour later and walked out of the infirmary. I strolled back to my cabin and found Thalia and Annabeth sitting and talking on my floor.

"Oh hey Percy, you feeling better?" Annabeth asked innocently. Oh so she wants to play it this way. I walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up. I sat down and plopped her onto my lap wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Of course you would know" I whispered in her ear, pressing my lips to the sensitive spot just behind her ear. She shivered and blushed a light pink. She leaned back into my chest and smirked up at me.

"Oh really" she murmured seductively.

"Should I remind you?" I mumbled, smirking. Thalia looked at us funny then was suddenly jumping off the couch.

"Annabeth. Do you like cats?" She asked.

"Yes?" She replied, unsure of what was happening. Thalia smirked wickedly. She leaned in and whispered in Annabeth's ear. A minute later, she was groaning.

"Please Thalia."

"I'll tell him." She threatened.

"Tell me what?" I asked dumbfounded. What the hell was going on here?

"No, no, no. It's alright I'll do it." She said.


	2. The Result

**Chapter 2**

**I love you guys for reviewing! Thanks for the favourites as well. :D Here's chapter 2, please don't kill me for taking so long to update. I've been busy with school. **

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last time but here it is.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally. **

**The world didn't explode! That must mean its TRUE….Damn it. **

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth got off the couch looking defeated. She walked out of my cabin and I jumped up to see where she was headed. I watched from the door as she walked across the green and into the Artemis cabin. What was she doing? I turned to find Thalia standing next me, smirking.

"What's she doing?" I asked turning back to the Artemis cabin.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." She replied evilly. The door opened and Annabeth darted out of the cabin, across the green, into my cabin, into my closet, grabbed my green hoodie and ran back out into the Artemis cabin. Suddenly thunder struck the cabin and Annabeth walked out, wearing my sweater with the hood up. She walked across the green back to us. Her eyes were narrowed and she was growling at Thalia.

"Well come on Anniekins. Let's see then." Thalia said. Annabeth's eyes darted back and forth and she dragged us both into the cabin.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. Annabeth sighed and pulled off the sweater.

My eyes widened and I blacked out.

I woke up on my bed in my cabin and looked up to see Thalia hovering over me. I sat up and looked around.

"Ugh, Thalia, I had the weirdest dream. Annabeth, she, she was-"I said but was cut off.

"Percy." I turned to look at Annabeth perched on the couch.

"Ahhh!" I shouted, backing up until I was pressed against the wall. "You, you're a, a-"

"Cat." She said, nodding and looking at the floor. It was true. On her head she had two fuzzy, honey blonde kitty ears. She stood up and turned around. My eyes trailed down her back. There right where her tailbone should be was a fuzzy kitty tail, twitching and swishing back and forth.

"Holy crap." I whispered. I got up off the bed and brushed my hand down her tail. "Why?"

"Thalia's ultimate dare." She growled, ears lying flat on her head and eyes narrowing. Her eyes, oh god her eyes. Her beautiful grey eyes were slit pupiled like a cat and had no more whites.. Hot white fury suddenly shot through my veins. Nobody does _anything_ to my Annabeth. I turned to Thalia.

"Thalia," I growled, fists clenching at my sides.

"Calm down lover boy. They'll only be there until the end of the summer." She said, yawning. I turned to Annabeth and smiled. I pulled her into my arms and ran my hands through her soft hair, its strawberry scent calming me.

"Don't worry. It's only 2 months." I told her. She smiled and pulled on my hand, tugging me out the door.

"Come on!" she yelled. "Let's go do something fun."

"Fine then. I challenge you to a duel Wise Girl." I said.

"Challenge accepted," She smirked. "Race you there!" With that she turned tail and ran off to the Arena.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I'll admit, I wasn't too worried about the whole you're-going-to-be-a-cat-for-2 months-thing until I saw Percy's reaction. He looked at me like I was some kind of monster then passed out. He was so sweet when he found out though. Hugging me and promising it would be okay. I snapped out of my thoughts as I ran into the arena. I could hear Percy's footsteps about 30 feet away.

I headed into the armour shed and picked out my armour, tossing it outside. I walked out and picked up my breastplate about to put it on. I caught sight of my eyes in the reflection and my eyes widened. They had gone to the normal colour to a more foggy grey, with slit pupils and no whites. No wonder Percy freaked out. I looked like some kind of demon.

"Annabeth, geez you run fast" Percy started to say but he stopped, looking at me with concern. I was just staring, unblinking at my eyes in the reflection. He walked over to me and gently pulled the armour away from me, placing it on the ground.

"My eyes" I whispered while staring at the place where the breastplate used to be. "I look like a demon."

"Hey Wise Girl, don't worry. Your eyes are still just as beautiful as before. I'll love you no matter what." Percy said, pulling me into his arms. I blushed and he stiffened, realizing what he had just said.

"Oh, I mean, uh, you know, as like, a friend," Percy stuttered.

"I know what you meant." I said, chuckling, even though it killed me. Stupid Seaweed Brain! Why couldn't he see me as more than a friend? He probably loved that mortal girl, _Rachel_, I thought venomously. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to hang out with Percy anymore. My tail bristled and I started growling like a cat. My eyes narrowed and my ears lay flat. I lashed my tail back and forth and threw the breastplate to the ground, storming out of the arena.

"Annabeth?" Percy yelled as he ran after me. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist, stopping me and spinning me around. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I snapped, hissing at him and stalking off towards Thalia's Tree. I just needed some time to cool off, that's all. I hope.

Percy's P.O.V

I don't know what got into Annabeth. One minute she was laughing along with me and the next she's hissing and growling and shutting me out. She always does that, she puts up her walls and hides her feelings from everyone, and I hate it.

I watched as she stalked off to the hill. She leapt up about 12feet in the air to the lowest limb of Thalia's Tree and scaled the thing to the top in about three and a half seconds. Which was impressive, considering the pine was 40feet tall.

Knowing Annabeth, she'd probably ignore for a week if I bothered her, so I decided to leave her be and let her come off her vindictive rage spiral. I sighed as I headed to the canoe lake and lay down on the dock. Why does she act this way? Why do girls have to be so confusing? Why does Annabeth have to be so _cute_ when she's mad?

I huffed and jumped into the lake, making myself a bubble at the bottom and settling down for a quick nap. I was about to fall asleep when the world around started to spin and tilt, my vision went red and I blacked out.

**What do you guys think of chapter 2? Sorry for the cliffy but I just love them so much. Who thinks they know what happened to Percy? I'd love to hear what you guys think! :D**

**NOW GO FORTH MY MINIONS! AND REVIEW! **

**P.S. Virtual hugs to whoever reviews! *Grabs closest person and bearhugs them* **

**-Mytho Nut**


End file.
